Squidward`s hoilday p.1
The frist BEST OF SQUIDWARD! speciel from saeson 1. Characters *Squidward *Plankton *SpongeBob *Sandy *Patrick *Randy *Johnny *Mr.Krabs *Jervis *Mindy *Plaer *Gary *Mrs.Puff Plot Mr.Krabs is telling Squidward and SpongeBob that hes enter the BEST BOSS OF THE YAER AWARDS! that are being held in the cost of Brazil and he needs them to come with him and that they can bring there friends. Squidward is over joyed to be going on a hoilday and runs home to get raedy.We later see Squidward packing his bags singing My suitcase. Ather the song he runs to Mr.Krabs house waer he see SpongeBob Patrick Sandy Randy Johnny Mindy Jervis and Plaer there who are coming as well.Squidward moans as they get into the car.Plankton is seen snaeking into the car saying `they dont kown whats going to happen hehehe`. In the car SpongeBob tells Squidward that he left Gary with Mrs.Puff so that he wont get into trouble. Squidward sigh and looks out of the window. 2 houers go by and Squidward grows tried and hungrey asking Mr.Krabs are they there yet.Mr.Krabs tells Squidward to keep his vioce down because everyone eles is asleep.Squidward sigh. Ather 2 maor houers they gang make it to the hotel.They all run to their room to unpack.Plankton comes over and tells the us how hes going to get rid of the gang by putting them in nets and trowing them into the see volcano just outside the town there staying in.The rest go out side for a walk. The 10 are seen walking though the town with Squidward taking an eye for some of the items in the shops and ask Mr.Krabs can he go buy some.Mr.Krabs however tells Squidward he can not buy anything intill the award cermony takes place to his dismay.Sponegbob then tells everyone that he needs the toliet and goes off to find one. While hes looking he falls for on of Plankton traps and is taken away.The other 9 are waiting for SpongeBob to come back at a local cafe.The posh fish from Mr.Patrick ''are seen.It soon grows dark so they all go back to the hotel. Back there everyone but Squidward is worried about SpongeBob.Jervis suggest that they need to split up and scaerh different parts of the town for SpongeBob and meet back hear at 9:00 and if no-one finds him they should call 999.As the 9 look for SpongeBob each one falls into Plankton trap one by one intill only Squidward is left. Squidward dosent kown about this intill he goes back to the hotel and finds a note saying 'if you wish to see your friends aging.............FORGET IT! 'Squidward cheers thinking that there all gone forever and runs out of the hotel. '''T.B.C..............................' Triva This episode is moar of a horra than a comedy. An ugly picture of Sandy appers that has become a popular meme on the web. The order of characters thet got kidnapped #SpongeBob #Mr.Krabs #Patrick #Mindy #Jervis #Johnny #Randy #Sandy Frist episode with a song init. Category:Episodes